Phobia
by Iluvbeyblade
Summary: When Tyson brings a dog home, Kai finds out something about Ray. He's scared of dogs. Not only that, but he's scared of what he is. Scared of being accepted, scared of NOT being accepted. How can the others help him? KaiRay
1. Chapter 1

This is just an idea that I had based off a scene in another of my fics. It'll probably be two or three chapters long. Please enjoy!

Me own not this Beyblade of which you speak.

* * *

"Hey, guys!" Everyone looked up at the sound of Tyson's excited cry.

"What's up, Ty?" Max yelled back.

"Come see what I found wandering around outside!" Resigned, Max and Kenny got up and hurried out of the room. Kai shifted slightly in his chair and raised an inquiring eyebrow at Ray, who was curled up on a cushion.

"Why aren't you going?" Ray shrugged.

"It could be anything, knowing Tyson. Let them check it out first." he answered sensibly. Kai returned to sharpening Dranzer, noticing with narrowed eyes the definite tenseness of Ray's posture.

"Ray! Kai! Come and see!" Max begged loudly from outside. "It's so _cute_!" With an irritated sigh, Kai stood and headed for the door. Looking over his shoulder, he surveyed the motionless Ray suspiciously.

"Coming?" he asked eventually. Ray shook his head.

"No, I'm fine here." he replied quickly. Frowning, Kai left the younger blader alone as he went to investigate Tyson's latest find.

A large, exceedingly muscular dog stared docilely back at him, its bloodshot eyes blinking slowly.

"Isn't he so cool?" Tyson exclaimed, patting the massive head.

"No." Kai said flatly. Tyson's face fell. "It's a huge lazy oaf. A little like you, really." Tyson scowled.

"He's a wolfhound!" he proclaimed proudly to Kenny, who nodded and made an effort to appear interested.

"I don't care. It's not staying here." Kai snapped.

"It's my house!"

"Gramps gave _me_ charge of it while he was away. And you."

"He's right, Tyson." Kenny interjected. "You can't very well keep it here, can you? Where would it go?"

"Hey, I'm going to go and show Ray him!" Tyson decided, changing the subject with no hint of subtlety. Kai felt a twinge of unease, but ignored it, focusing his attention on making sure that Tyson didn't go and do something really stupid to, or because of, the dog. Clicking his fingers, Tyson walked towards the room where Ray was.

Tyson stood in the doorway, casually scratching the dog's head. He laughed, surprised, as the dog turned its head and licked him with a long, hot tongue.

"Good boy!" he chuckled affectionately. "Look, Ray! He likes me!" Ray didn't look up from where he was concentrating on plaiting his hair.

"Could you take that thing away, Tyson?" he asked. Kai, standing just down the hall, noticed the same tenseness audible in his voice that had been visible in his posture earlier. Clearly ignoring Ray's discomfort, Tyson took a step forward, puzzlement written all over his face.

"Why, Ray, don't you like dogs?"

"No, I don't, Tyson, and they don't like me either!" Ray stated emphatically, hissing in pain as he pulled his hair a little too hard. The dog let out a low woof and Ray froze.

"Tyson, take the dog awa-" Kai began, then stopped. Everyone gasped as the previously meek animal took a threatening step forwards, staring at Ray and growling low in its throat. Ray backed up slowly until his back was flat against the wall. His pupils were narrow black slits in eyes stretched wide with fear. The dog took another step forwards, then another and another. Ray's lips drew up to expose long, pointed canine teeth and a harsh, feral growl rattled from the back of his throat. With a puzzled expression, the dog paused.

"Back off, bitch," Ray whispered, the words virtually indistinguishable through the constant growling of both him and the dog. "I said _back off_!" As the dog started moving forward again, Ray moved forwards with it, faster than a streak of lightning. A horrible yowl rang through the air and, with a startled yelp, the dog backed away so quickly that it nearly tripped over its own legs and assumed a defensive position, rump in the air, tail wagging ingratiatingly. It was bleeding from a gash to its side. Ray, crouched nearly nose to nose with the deferential animal, suddenly swung aside and retched violently, spitting and wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. Looking up, he caught sight of the rest of the team, staring at him in what he took to be horror. With a strangled cry, he leaped up and shoved past Tyson, running as fast as his legs would take him, faster than anybody could hope to follow.

For a split second, nobody moved. Shaking himself mentally, Kai took command.

"Tyson, get the dog out of here. Kenny and Max, go and check he actually does it. I'm going after Ray." Before they had a chance to answer him, he had given them one final glare and left.

"Bitch?" Tyson said at last, bewildered. "It's a girl?"

* * *

Running at a steady pace through the streets, Kai racked his brain. Ray, Ray, where would he be? Unlike the others, Ray didn't have a specific hiding place for when he needed peace or felt upset. He couldn't think properly; his mind thrown into turmoil by the strange sight he had just witnessed. Ray had become almost…_catlike_. He had seen Ray's pupils slit before, of course, everyone had. It happened a lot when he fought. But growling, hissing, attacking a dog? What _was_ Ray? Never mind that, he ordered himself, just find him!

Suddenly a thought struck him, and it was so obvious, in a peculiar way, that he wondered why he hadn't seen it before. If Ray was behaving like a cat for some strange reason, then why not look up a tree? Wondering what was possessing him to be thinking in the lines that he was, he sped up, heading for the park.

Almost instantly, he saw Ray. The younger blader was curled up in an uncomfortable-looking ball in the crook of a branch. His hair had come partially loose from its wrap and was obscuring his face. Kai stopped at the foot of the tree.

"Ray!" he called up.

"Go away." came the almost inaudible response. Kai sighed.

"Ray, come down! I want to talk to you!" A glaring, belligerent golden eye stared down at him.

"Sure you do." Ray drawled, his tone dripping with sarcasm. "You want to tell me I'm a freak, and you're disgusted at me, that's what you want!" Irritation rising inside him, Kai grabbed a low-hung branch and swung himself up until he was just below Ray's curled-up form.

"Come down now or I will _pull_ you down." he ordered curtly. Ray gave an unsteady laugh.

"Haven't you heard, Kai? Cats always land on their feet." Tiring of Ray's stubbornness, Kai took hold of one of the younger boy's legs and pulled, hard. Ray came flying out. Cat-like again, he twisted in mid air and landed heavily on his feet, stumbling and falling to all fours. Quickly, Kai let go of the branch he was holding and jumped the few metres down to the grass.

Ray was breathing raggedly, tears streaking down his tanned face. He flinched as Kai laid a hand on his back. He had kept it a secret for so long, so very long, why did it have to come out _now_?

"Calm down, Ray." Ray laughed again, a harsh, breathless sound. His arms and legs were trembling and it was taking all of his energy to stay even in this pathetic position.

"Make me." he retorted childishly. Hearing a sigh, he looked up. Kai was sitting cross-legged next to him, surveyed him with a look of part cool interest and part real concern.

"Fine then, tell me what happened back there."

"No." Ray snapped. He tried to stand, run, get away from Kai's prying eyes, but his limbs gave way underneath him and he landed ungracefully on the grass. Tears of humiliation slipped out of his burning eyes as he lay there. "Fine." he whispered. He had already lost Kai's respect by behaving like an idiot, he might as well go the whole hog. "I'm a…well, the Japanese call my kind neko-jins." Silence. Then, unexpectedly, Kai laughed quietly.

"And I thought they were just a myth…" Ray scowled into the muddy grass.

"Clearly not." he mumbled under his breath. He could feel Kai's gaze on him, searching, probing, analysing. Typical Kai. The revulsion would come soon, though. It always did. He was different. And humankind has always hated exceptions.

"So, you really are like a cat?"

"No, Einstein, I'm like a bloody squirrel." Ray snarled. Kai raised an eyebrow, unperturbed by Ray's temper. "Look, just stop the questions, all right? I'm a freak, that's all you need to know."

"You're not a freak." Kai stated calmly. Ray snorted disbelievingly. "You're different, that's all. It's not a crime." He shifted his position slightly. "Why are you so ashamed?" Incredulously, Ray pulled himself up onto his elbows and stared at his team captain.

"Let's run through this, shall we?" he suggested, his voice mocking. "I'm not even a true human. Being a…neko-jin, it's not just an anomaly, it's a whole different race. _Homo felis. _And I'm a sub-species of _that, _I'm a _homo panthera tigris amoyensis. _Human-South Chinese tiger. Nice, huh? It means people always subconsciously sense that there's something different about you, and when they find out, it means punishments ranging from exclusion to persecution to execution. My parents fell into the latter category." His eyes were suddenly bleak, bitter. "I've had to put up with persecution my whole life. People hate our kind. They fear us. Just like you and the rest of the guys will now." He looked away, staring blindly into the distance.

"Says who?"

"Says me." Ray replied bitterly. He stared in shock at the outstretched hand before him.

"Isn't it a good job that I never listen to anyone but myself, then?" Kai looked down at the silent boy. "Ray, I certainly don't care if you're different and I doubt the others will either. If it were to affect your blading, _then_ I would care. Now, get up and come back." His voice was clipped, businesslike. Ray's lip curled.

"Do you even _have_ feelings, Kai?" he demanded suddenly. "Do you even _know _what it's like to be afraid?"

"Yes."

"Then you'll know why I can't go back." Kai groaned under his breath and sat back down.

"No, I know why you don't want to go back. There's a difference." he said evenly.

"Can't, won't, who cares?" Ray demanded, his voice rising. "Just go away, would you?" Kai stayed motionless.

"Why?" he asked flatly. "Why are you so scared of me?"

"I'm not scared of you!" Ray spat.

"Then stop telling me go away."

"I don't want you around, okay? That better?"

"Why?" Kai repeated. "I'm not judging you, and I'm not trying to hurt you. Why are you so scared?" This time, his harsh tone demanded an answer. Ray snarled wordlessly and pulled himself slowly into a sitting position. "Why?" Kai said one last time, his voice low.

"Go _away_." Ray muttered, his voice thick.

"No." Kai replied, in the coldest voice Ray had ever heard him use. "Tell - me - what's - wrong." Each word was clearly separated.

"What's _wrong_? What do you _think_ is wrong, genius? I'm a subhuman cat-thing, that's what, and…" Suddenly, all the fight seemed to drain from Ray. His shoulders slumped. "And sooner or later, you'll all…hate me, because everybody hates me eventually…" He laughed sourly. "God, I sound pathetic… Ha, maybe that's 'cause I am…"

"Get up." He looked up at Kai uncomprehendingly. "Up." He shook his head numbly, then gasped as he felt Kai grab him by the wrist and haul him upright. He stared into Kai's blazing crimson eyes and cringed back, waiting for a blow, for cruel insults. "You're not pathetic." Kai stated matter-of-factly. "Hear me, Ray Kon? You are not pathetic. Now, come with me. We're going back." Ray mumbled something rude under his breath, but followed the older blader.

His head was reeling from Kai's strange reaction. How…why… He shook his head sharply. Never mind. Surely when he got back there would be a more normal reaction. Inwardly he tensed at the mere thought and readied himself to lose yet another set of friends.

* * *

Well? All opinions welcome! In case anyone's wondering, the reason that Ray is finding Kai's acceptance of what he is so unsettling is because it's never happened to him before. No one has ever accepted him, they've all just turned away.

Aw, poor little Ray... (hugs)

Please review! If not, you won't getanext chapter!


	2. Chapter 2

To say I am in shock would be the understatement of the year. _One_ chapter got _29_ reviews! I have entire _fics_ that haven't got_ half_ of that! A huge, heartfelt thank you from a delighted authoress to: Nedunque, Thiendrah, chibirei1227, XxSuIcIdAl LullabyxX, tntiggris, hoshicat, Amber,(thankyou for the lovely review!) Intense Innocence, dark-night-sky (), lilhazel nutta, Platinum Rei, Black-Dranzer-1119, a-devoted-life, Daray Cybele, spookpook1, NKingy, KenshinGal128, Maci May, SilkYuzu, (Your comments were a great help in writing this!)Dayna2, Angie, natasha, Sora Keyblader, miriam906,AnimeQueen48, Lirin Sama, hieinkurama, CrzyFreek09 andPlushie-Sensei.

Luv you all! (hugs) As a reward for the incredible amount of reviews, this chapter is about a page and a half longer than the last one.

Enjoy!

* * *

"Ray! Are you all right?" Tyson demanded, rushing up to his friend and predictably ignoring Kai in his concern. "What happened? Are you okay?" 

"I'm fine, Tyson." Ray replied calmly.

"Are you?" Ray swivelled to glare at Kenny, who held his ground. "Are you?" the little genius repeated. Hating himself bitterly, Ray looked away and shook his head from side to side. A hand on his shoulder made him jump and he looked into Max's worried face.

"Why?" Max inquired curiously. "Tyson took the dog away, you know?" Ray nodded again, his mind racing in circles. _They might as well find out right now._

"I know. I can't smell her anymore." The room fell silent. Puzzled looks were sent his way.

"What do you mean?" Max asked slowly.

"Is this related to…what happened when you saw the dog?" Kenny coloured in embarrassment.

"Yes." Silence again. Blunt as ever, Tyson spoke the question that no one else would dare even think with a degree of aggressiveness.

"What _are _you?" Unconsciously, Ray took a step backwards. Pressed against the door, he turned to Tyson and Kenny, the native Japanese in the group.

"A neko-jin." he stated. Kenny swallowed convulsively. Tyson burst out laughing.

"That's impossible, Ray! Stop joking around!"

"I don't joke about this." Tyson shrugged and pulled a face that clearly said: Have it your way, but I don't believe you.

"He's not joking." Everyone turned to stare at Kai, waiting for further explanation. Their leader just shrugged and folded his arms. No one, not even Ray himself, noticed his imperceptible movement towards Ray.

"He _can't_ be!" Tyson blustered.

"Can't be _what_?" Max cried out, his large blue eyes bewildered. Glad to have something to do other than watch the furious sparks fly between Ray and Tyson, Kenny turned to the blond.

"You can speak Japanese, Max. Translate it." Max forehead crinkled.

"Cat-person?" he ventured uncertainly. Kenny nodded. "I still…don't get it…" Max admitted, shamefaced. Kenny slipped fully into lecture mode.

"Neko-jins are a supposedly mythical people. Legend has it that when humans were evolving from apes, somehow feline DNA entered a few of them. There have been certain…lewd theories about how this happened, but the scientific community tend to ignore them..."

"The scientific community ignores it full stop, Chief!" Tyson declared angrily. "It's a _myth_!" Kenny ignored his friend and continued talking.

"While what we would think of as "normal" humans, _Homo sapiens_, evolved into you and me, these few with feline DNA evolved too, into what is classified as _Homo felis_. They were few, very few, and instinctively hated by _Homo sapiens. _As a result, they were forced to live in secluded areas. Mountains, deep in the Amazon, even in deserts. All this has been worked out from actual evidence, but the "myth" of the hated cat-people who competed with our ancestors for food and living space has been warped into stories told at bedtime to frighten children, stories of a brutal, vicious race of half-breed monsters, tooabnormal to ever be accepted." Kenny ended his somewhat eloquent lecture and coloured furiously as he saw everyone's eyes on him. Max chewed his lip.

"So, they really exist?" he asked softly.

"Damn right." Ray snapped bitterly.

"Scientifically, yes. Bones have been found. Never a living specimen, though…" Kenny's voice trailed off. Alarm flared in Ray's mind.

"I won't be experimented on!" he snarled. Kenny looked outraged.

"I would _never_ do that, Ray!" he shrilled. Ray backed down and stared at the floor.

"Sorry." he mumbled.

"But…that's…_disgusting_!" Tyson exploded, after a few seconds of fumbling for the right words. "Neko-jins are unnatural!"

"You saying I'm unnatural?" Ray hissed, rounding on Tyson like a hunted animal.

"Yeah!" Tyson shouted. "Humans are meant to be humans, not some kind of stinking crossbreed with a cat!" He let out a terrified cry as Ray pinned him to the wall, glittering golden eyes boring into him. His gaze was drawn to the long, razor-like fangs suddenly very much in evidence. "Everyone said your kind killed our kind." he whispered. "You gonna live up to your ancestors?" With a horrible hissing, yowling sound, Ray flung Tyson to the ground and stood over him, shaking in every limb.

"_We_ killed _you_? Yeah, right!"

"I'm ri-"

"Humans killed my parents!" Once again, the room was deathly silent.

Ray stared down at Tyson, barely able to see him through the tears that swam in his eyes. "Yeah, that's right. Killed them in cold blood, purely because they were _different_. Do you know how old I was, huh? When Lee's grandfather found out what had been done and told me my parents weren't going to be coming back anymore?"

"…How old?" Tyson quavered at last.

"Three." The word came out as a sibilant half-growl, half-hiss. Somewhere, a sob was tangled up in there as well. Ray shut his eyes and fought to calm down. Suddenly, he felt someone hug him tightly. Opening his eyes again, he looked down at Max's blond head.

"I'm really sorry, Ray…" Max said softly, hugging Ray as tight as he could. A faint, dry smile flickered at the corner of Ray's mouth.

"Not your fault, Maxie. It was a long time ago." Max moved away, looking up at the neko-jin.

"So you're a…neko-jin?" He tried the phrase out nervously. Ray nodded. "What does that _mean_, though?" Ray shrugged.

"It means I've got brilliant athletic abilities, and flawless senses. I can also see at night. You know, just your ordinary guy." His tone was self-deprecating, his eyes darkening as he saw the well-hidden fright in Max's eyes.

"You wish." Tyson muttered darkly.

"You're right, Tyson, I do wish I was an ordinary guy!" Ray yelled, his temper blazing back into life. "I wish I wasn't an orphan, too, but that doesn't help! And if you hadn't brought that pathetic mangy bitch here, I wouldn't be standing here feeling like I am right now!" He swung around, tears stinging his eyes, and prepared to run.

It always happened. People always turned away, hated him, were scared of him. Sooner or later, the only thing left to do was run. Run and run, and get away from anyone and anything who knew about him. Because sooner or later, he would end up like his parents. Dead. Or like Gary's parents; so used to being called freaks that eventually they had begun to believe it themselves. He didn't want that.

And if life and sanity meant never having real friends, meant moving homes whenever his secret was found out, then so be it.

"Ray." Everyone turned to Kai, who had been standing silently in the doorway until now. He stepped forwards. "Come with me."

"Why should I?" Ray shot back.

"Because I said so, Kon!" Everyone's head snapped round from their resumed staring at Ray to gape at Kai. Their captain's eyes were glowing a deep, fiery red, an angry scowl on his usually emotionless face.

"I don't care what you said!" Ray snarled, his golden eyes wild, face twisted in a grimace of distrust and fear. He darted forwards, trying to get past Kai and flee, but instead found himself trapped against the wall in the same way that he had trapped Tyson, mere inches from Kai's unexpectedly menacing face, his hands pinned above his head. Automatically, feeling threatened, his lips drew back in a hiss, baring his two enamel weapons.

"I am your captain, you will listen to what I say!" Kai whispered, his voice low and venomous. He drew back slightly, keeping Ray immobile by leaning his entire weight on Ray's wrists. Cornered, Ray shrank backwards slightly. He didn't understand this. Why was Kai so angry, when previously he had been so bizarrely accepting? What had he done? Had he said something?

"Why do I even care how you're behaving?" he muttered inaudibly. He tipped his head up and stared Kai defiantly in the face. "If you let me go, I'll leave, and none of you will ever have to hear of me again." Wincing as the pain in his wrists increased, Ray realised with bewilderment that Kai had either not heard him - impossible, they were only inches from each other - or was deliberately ignoring him. Feeling suddenly claustrophobic, the need to escape became overwhelming. "Let me _go_!" he yelled at last, writhing and twisting, unable to move either his hands or his feet, since Kai was effectively standing on them.

"R-Ray?" Ray turned his head. Wild golden eyes met unhappy blue, and he realised that Max was crying. "Why do you want to r-run away? D-Do you really hate us that much?" the blond demanded, tears falling fast down his freckled face. With a soft, confused chirrup, Ray relaxed, staring at Max though he was speaking in another language.

"No…" he whispered. "I don't hate you. I thought you hated me… you _should_ hate me…" Unprepared for Kai suddenly releasing him, he fell forward, saved from crashing to the hard floor at the last second by Kai. "I… I don't get it…" he whispered, his eyes bleak.

"Tyson, Kenny, Max, leave us alone for a while." It wasn't a question, and even Tyson dared only to open his mouth for a brief moment before a glare compelled him to exit without delay. At a loss as to what was going on, Ray looked up at Kai, who moved away from him and sat down with his back against the wall, eyes closed. "What don't you get?" Kai said at length, without opening his eyes.

"You." Ray mumbled. "I mean, Tyson's disgusted by me, Kenny wants to use me as a lab animal and run tests, Max is scared witless, but you're…" He trailed off with an exasperated wave of his hand. "You're…_not_. It's like you don't care about what I am. It's… not _normal._" Kai stared at him evenly. Standing up with a grunt, he paced slowly to the other end of the room and began to speak in a low, flat monotone.

"Tyson's scared of the tales he has been told, the horrific things he's been told, and of things changing so abruptly. Not you directly, but what neko-jins as a race represent for him. Kenny would never dream of doing anything like that to you, and would no doubt be very hurt that you would think it of him. He is an intellectual above everything else, and it was only normal for him that scientific facts took the place of emotions when he found out about you. Max is scared, yes, but he isn't particularly scared of the fact that you're a neko-jin. He's scared of the way you are acting, the fact that you seem so positive that the whole world loathes you. He's never experienced anything like this before, none of them have. But they're still your friends." Ray snorted in disbelief.

"And you?" he asked curtly. "What about you?" Reaching the end of the room, Kai leant against the wall, arms folded, eyes shut.

"I know what it's like." he said quietly. "To be different. I know how it makes you feel."

"How?" Ray demanded sceptically. "You're human." Kai sighed.

"Yes, I am." He moved away from the wall and began to walk over to Ray again. "For as long as I can remember, Ray, my grandfather has been in control of my life. I wasn't allowed to play with anyone of my own age, only to beyblade against people that Grandfather found worthy, and there were few enough of those. At the age of four, he put me in the Abbey, where I found Black Dranzer, decided I wanted it, and nearly killed myself in the process." He smirked. Ray stayed silent. His panic and rage were slowly fading away, replaced by wonder that Kai was doing the one thing that he and the rest of the Bladebreakers had been trying to convince him to do since they first met.

Open up.

"He realised that I was too self-willed for the strict, military lifestyle at the Abbey and took me home with him. For the next decade, he had full control over me. I was not, and still am not, registered in any hospital or church of any sort, I had no birth certificate, I was nonexistent to the authorities. He could do whatever he liked." One hand rose and touched the blue markings on his cheek lightly for a second. "He certainly took that opportunity. I wasn't allowed outside if there was anyone else around, and the idea of sending me to school was out of the question. He wanted a puppet, someone who would do exactly what he asked. At fourteen, it became obvious that I was never going to be what he wanted. He dropped all pretence of caring for me - until then, he had tried relatively hard to maintain the façade of a kind, loving grandfather even through all the psychological torment he put me through - and we moved to Japan." Ray couldn't help raising an eyebrow.

"So that's why you were living there." he muttered, almost to himself. Kai nodded.

"It was. When we got there, he let me run wild. His only rules were that I must always be the best beyblader within a six-mile radius, and friends were forbidden. When he discovered that I was leading the Blade Sharks, he ordered the team and I to start collecting beyblade parts, specifically the bit-chips. He told me that this was to help him locate Black Dranzer. Foolish as I was when he was around, I believed him. Then I met Tyson, and the rest you know." He was standing very close to Ray now and looking down at the younger blader with a strange light dancing in his eyes. "So yes, I know what it's like to feel different; to know that you don't belong." Once again, a hand rose to his cheek. "I know how people stare and judge before they should."

There was a long silence, until Ray spoke again, forcing the words up through anger that felt almost artificial. He had to be angry, he had to be scared. That was just…how it _worked._

"Was that supposed to make me feel sorry for you?" Something ugly flashed in Kai's eyes for a second, but it was gone almost as soon as it had appeared, replaced by a cold, calculating stare. He crouched down until he was level with Ray and reached out. Ray shivered involuntarily as Kai's cool, dry palm rested briefly on his arm.

"Why are you so scared?" Kai murmured, his voice low and intense. "Why are you so determined to hate anyone who knows who you are?" Ray tried to look away, tried to get up and leave, but found himself physically unable to tear his eyes away from Kai's. The twin pools of magma bored into him and a pressure built in his chest. A headache began to pierce away his composure.

"Because I am." he mumbled softly. "Sometimes I'm so scared it feels like my head's splitting. You don't know what it's like, living your life just waiting for someone to find out your secret. They find out, they hate me, they're frightened of me, sometimes they even hurt me. It never changes. You don't have a clue what it's like. And I have to be scared, I have to run, because if I don't, I'll…" He trailed off and screwed his eyes tightly shut, shaking his head helplessly from side to side. Tears burned like acid behind his closed eyelids.

"You'll end up like your parents." Kai finished, his voice calm and steady. Ray nodded once. "Over my dead body." The sentence was spat out with a sudden fury. Ray opened his eyes and made a sound of incomprehension.

"What do you mean?" he asked, his voice barely audible. Something akin to an electric shock jolted through him as Kai laid a hand on his arm again.

"That's my job isn't it, as team captain? To protect my team mates?" came the almost casual response.

Ray felt like screaming. Kai didn't understand at all, he didn't know just _how _abnormal Ray was. On top of being from another branch of humanity. Well, there was only one way to show him… Leaning forward, he kissed Kai with an almost animalistic fervour. _Now you'll see_. he thought to himself viciously. For a second, thought processes seemed to stop, frozen in expectation. He came back to awareness realising that Kai hadn't pulled away in the revulsion and horror that he had been expecting. Far from it. Kai's arms slid around him and he reluctantly allowed the older blader to take control.

It wasn't a soft, chaste, nervous kiss, it was a harsh, hot battle of lips and tongue and the occasional tooth, with heads tilting this way and that, and short, gasping breaths escaping the participants when the need arose. Finally, Kai moved backwards, his crimson eyes dark and oddly soft.

Ray felt hot all over, trembling with a feeling that wasn't fright, and it wasn't anger. It wasn't even happiness. It was something deeper, something that he didn't want to examine too deeply for fear of it escaping.

"Kai?" he mouthed, his voice sticking in his throat. He licked his lips a few times. Wordlessly, Kai pulled him into another deep kiss.

"Don't be scared, Ray." he murmured as he moved his head back a little. "Don't try to run. You're safe now." The words sounded alien to Ray.

"But…Kai…" He blushed scarlet as a sudden low purr rumbled out of his chest. Kai laughed quietly and stood.

"Get up, tiger." Ray stayed where he was. Frowning slightly, Kai bent down and took Ray's head in his hands. "It's okay, Ray, you understand? It's okay."

"It's not okay! I'm a-"

"You're a neko-jin. And I don't care." Ray blinked, then sighed in defeat and closed his eyes. A soft, contented purr echoed through the room as he leant into his new-found safety, felt strong arms close securely around him. _You're safe now._

"Thanks, Kai."

* * *

I don't know whether it shows, but that ending was really difficult to write.I don't know why,I just couldn't find a satisfactory way of ending it. Hope that was okay. 

Anyway, please review! If I get another 29 reviews I will be in so much heaven... (sighs blissfully)

If I get below 19, I'm not writing another chapter (glares) I think it would benefit from just one more chapter. Unless anyone thinks otherwise?

So, as usual, all opinions welcome except for flames, and I hope you all review!


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry for the wait, people! (hides) Thank you to **zekesbabe**, **Celtic Warrior**, **Lady Rusk -Raku-**, **cheny**, **Black Ice Phoenix Wolf**, **ayane**, **keisan**, **TalaKaiReiLover**, **Black-Dranzer-1119**, **tntiggris**, **Dark-Princess-Hikari**, **hieinkurama**, **lilhazelnutta**,** Intense Innocence**, **Yurii Savinov, Kaei Kon**, **Amethyst Tiger Tears**, **chibirei1227**, **Ayasuni Zeyy** (yes, Ray, not Rei! Whoo!) **brittany**, (and natasha?) **amber**, **a-devoted-life**, **Yume no Anime**, **Maci May**, **hoshicat**, **KenshinGal128**, **CrzyFreek09**, **Silk Yuzu**, **Thiendrah**, **Nedunque**, **rikku001**, **kailover2006**, **NKingy** and **Crystal-light-27**. I hope I haven't missed anyone out! (fingers fall off from typing)

A special thanks to zekesbabes, who beta-ed this (my first beta!) and pretty much gave me the inspiration to write this! (I got hopelessly stuck about a quarter of the way through) So, thank you! (hugs) Also, thanks to AnimeQueen48 (I did spell that right, didn't I?) for reviewing the first chapter and reading the second and telling me in no uncertain terms how much she loved it! (hugs again)

Luv to all my _wonderful_ reviewers! (hugs reviwers) Please enjoy!

--------------------

Kai stood up.

"Are you coming to train?" he asked indifferently. Ray stared up, taken aback. Was Kai really going to act as if nothing had happened between the two of them? "If not, I'll tell the others you weren't feeling up for it, okay?" Although nothing in Kai's face betrayed a hint of emotion, one hand reached out and brushed lightly against Ray's cheek. Ray couldn't stop a relieved grin spreading over his face.

"Yeah, okay." he answered, climbing to his feet. Kai headed out the room, gesturing at the last minute for Ray to follow him. His stomach twisting with nerves, Ray obediently trailed after him.

"Hey, Ray, you okay now?" Max demanded anxiously, running up to Ray, who took a protective step back in case of any unexpected reactions, and nodded.

"I'm fine, thanks Max." he said, smiling uncertainly. Max's face broke into a broad grin and he let out a sigh of relief.

"Brill. You were giving me the creeps, pal! So, you wanna battle?"

"Y-You really don't care?" Ray stammered. Max frowned momentarily, then grinned.

"What, about you being a neko-jin? Nah, why should I?" He threw Draciel casually from hand to hand. "It's the same as someone making fun of me 'cause I'm half-American, isn't it? It's just being stupid and intolerant."

"And racist." Kenny pointed out, smiling over the top of his laptop. Ray looked at Kai, confused yet again. The older boy smirked.

"Told you they didn't care." he commented. Max nodded furiously.

"Exactly! We don't care! And, to be honest, I don't really get why you thought we would…" His face momentarily scrunched up in confusion, then he shrugged. "It's all okay now, isn't it? Now, do you wanna battle me or not?" Ray hesitated, saw Kai's gaze sharpen, and, chastened, slowly drew Driger from his pocket.

"You're on!" The two boys grinned at each other.

"Oh no you don't!" Everyone spun around, to see a sullen-looking Tyson cross-legged on the floor. He glared at them. "_I_ want to battle Ray!" Ray felt a shiver of fear flash through him.

"Fine with me." he said calmly. Looking disappointed, and also a little wary, Max backed away as the two readied their blades. Kai stepped forwards, his face showing only the barest hint of concern.

"You will battle until one or the other stops spinning." He spoke softly, his words easily heard in the thick silence.

"Can we use our bit-beasts?" Tyson asked. Kai and Kenny exchanged a brief look and shook their heads in unison.

"Remember the fuss Gramps kicked up last time?" Kenny chortled at the memory. Everyone rolled their eyes.

"Gotcha, Chief. No bit-beasts."

"Ready?" Max inquired. Ray and Tyson nodded. "Okay. 3 ... 2 …1 … Let it rip!" The two blades thudded onto the floor and began circling.

"Why do you want to battle me, Tyson?" Ray asked, his voice hard. Navy eyes met his own steadily.

"I want to know what you are." Tyson answered matter-of-factly. "Dragoon, go!" Ray's eyes widened, and the grey beyblade only just managed to dodge the attack.

"How will battling me help?" he demanded.

"It just _will._" Tyson replied mulishly. Dismissing it, Ray focused on Driger and began to make a battle plan.

Tyson's main strength was in his recklessness, the way that he would put everything he had into one, devastating blow that few could stand against. Other than that, his defence was low, and his thoughtless, easily evaded attacks would provide the perfect opportunity for Ray's faster beyblade to strike and exploit that weakness.

_Hit and run_, Ray thought with a slight smile. Responding to the thought, Driger swung inward and collided heavily with Dragoon before moving out of harm's way. Ray blinked. _Well, that wasn't a command as such Driger, but thanks anyway! _The bit-chip glowed green in response.

"Remember, no bit-beasts." Kenny reminded him, mistaking the glow for Driger's emergence. Ray nodded, his eyes narrowing slightly as his acute hearing picked up the faint sounds of Dragoon's spin increasing. Predictably, Dragoon charged at Driger head-on, but at such a speed that Driger had only just enough time to slide away.

"Good move, Tyson." Ray complimented him. Gratitude lit up the navy eyes for a second.

"Well, I _am_ the World Champ!" he said proudly. Max groaned quietly.

"Do you ever let us forget it?" he demanded.

"Nope!" Tyson declared cheerfully.

The battle carried on with neither blader gaining an advantage over the other, though powerful hits were scored on both sides. Suddenly, as their blades drew back for another strike, the two boys looked up. Their eyes met and understanding flashed between them. In complete unison, they turned and walked outside. Their beyblades imitated their masters and zoomed out.

"What's going on?" Max inquired, following them with a bewildered look on his face.

"They want to use their bit-beasts." Kai explained shortly, coming out and leaning comfortably against the wall. Max pulled a face.

"Why?" Kai didn't bother replying.

"Go, Driger!"

"Come on out, Dragoon!" The two powerful spirits rose from their blades amid roars and bellows and faced each other. A grin spread across Tyson's face. "You're going down, Ray." Ray felt his pupils slit as adrenalin raced through his blood.

"Oh, am I?" he whispered.

--------------------

Still tapping frantically away on Dizzi, Kenny was getting more and more agitated by the second. Max peered over his shoulder, looking in incomprehension at the realms of numbers buzzing underneath the video of the match.

"What's up, Chief?" he asked curiously. A small hand pointed to the screen, fingers trembling.

"You see that, there?" Max nodded, looking attentively at the two little bars that were rapidly becoming taller bars. "That's their power levels." Blue eyes widened. "If they carry on increasing at this rate _before_ they call out their bit-beasts, they could very easily destroy half the dojo if they're not careful!" Kenny's voice peaked at a near-hysterical screech.

"Chill, Chief!" Max soothed, patting his friend lightly on the arm. "I'm sure they know what they're doing!" Kenny returned to typing, clearly not at all reassured. Standing up, Max looked worriedly across to where his two best friends were apparently trying to stare each other out. Ray's pupils were slit, which seemed to be unnerving Tyson.

_I don't know why he's so scared._ Max frowned, puzzled. _He's seen Ray's eyes do that before. Heck, he's seen Ray jump down a mountain before! He's still the same Ray, Tyson, you idiot. He's not changed or anything! _

_--------------------_

Ray finally looked away from Tyson. Unease boiled in his stomach, caused by the frightened look in the other's eyes. _I don't know what it is about me that makes him _- He caught himself and suppressed a bitter laugh. Of course he did. He was a neko-jin. _But still, _a treacherous, lonely part of him insisted, _am I really that different? Max and Kenny don't think I am. Kai… _He allowed himself a small smile. _Kai definitely doesn't think I am! _

Driger slowed as Ray continued his perplexed inner monologue. Sensing his chance, Tyson threw himself into action. Crossing his arms in front of himself for some kind of protection, he bellowed;

"_Dragoon, Phantom Hurricane Attack_!" Completely distracted, Ray jerked his head up only to see a raging twister winding its way over the dish. Cat reflexes kicking in, he held his ground for the split second necessary to call out a counter attack.

"Driger, Tiger Claw Attack!" he yelled. Twisting at an impossible angle, he tried to move out of the way of the wind. It wouldn't attack him directly, it couldn't, Tyson didn't know how and wouldn't do it anyway, but he was fully joined to Driger and would feel every hit that the massive tiger took. Still, he couldn't halt the instinct to get out of the way. As he moved quickly, too quickly, pain tore down his shoulder. Held briefly in one place by the pain, it was long enough for the tornado to hit.

He yelled out as his clothes ripped and his headband came loose. Vaguely, he heard Tyson, also joined to Dragoon, cry out as Driger's Tiger Claw sank into Dragoon, into him. Blackness swirled in his vision, and it took all his focus just to stay conscious. His control of Driger slipped, and was lost in that instant. Falling to his knees, dizzy with pain, he gritted his teeth and waited for the storm to subside.

"R-Ray? You okay?" Tyson asked, his voice trembling. With an effort, Ray raised his head. Tyson was kneeling as well, clutching at his side.

"Been better…" he forced out at last. Tyson crawled over to where Ray crouched still, his face a picture of misery.

"I'm … really, really sorry, Ray." he began haltingly. "I … I never meant for it get that serious …" Ray shrugged, then gasped as white-hot pain blazed down his left arm.

"It's okay, Tyson. I let it get like that as well, don't forget." Tyson smiled uncertainly, then leaned forward and hugged Ray. Surprised, Ray blinked, motionless, for a second. Relaxing, he hugged the younger boy back.

"I'm really sorry." Tyson repeated, his voice muffled and thick with unshed tears.

"It's okay, Tyson." Ray comforted the boy, realising through a haze that Tyson had accepted him at last. He was sure he would understand the significance of that later, but right now, he was just too tired. "Thanks. How's your side?"

"Hurts. You?"

"Dunno … Everything kinda hurts …" The black blobs that had been threatening to overwhelm his vision finally won, and he felt himself fall forward. Tyson, too weak himself to be of any assistance, only just managed to stay upright, and it was somebody very different who caught him.

"You're both idiots." was the last thing Ray heard before darkness took him.

--------------------

Daylight shone through Ray's eyelids and he shifted uncomfortably. When it became clear that the annoying red-orange glow wasn't going to go away, he reluctantly opened his eyes. Blinking a few times, he saw Kai sitting cross-legged on the floor next to him. _Wait, floor? Okay, where am I?_ Concentrating, he realised quickly that he was lying on the porch in his sleeping bag. Satisfied, he met Kai's unreadable crimson eyes and tried for a smile.

"You okay?" Kai asked quietly, unsmiling. Ray shrugged, and immediately wished he hadn't. Amusement flickered in Kai's eyes. "Yeah, don't do that."

"_Now_ you tell me?" Ray joked weakly, wriggling feebly round to try and ease the pressure on his painful shoulder and arm. "That'll teach me to pit instincts against logic…" Seeing Kai's raised eyebrows, he explained how he had stupidly tried to twist away from Dragoon's Phantom Hurricane.

"Stupid." Kai agreed. Reaching out, he put a hand on the afflicted shoulder and rubbed gently. Hissing at the mixture of pain and pleasure, Ray shivered, and, to his utmost shame and humiliation, nuzzled Kai's hand with his cheek. Colour flooding his face, he tried to move away. Quite a feat in a sleeping bag, really.

"I did _not_ just do that." he mumbled.

"You did." Kai informed him flatly, amusement clear in his eyes. Ray turned even redder. "I didn't mind." A trace of a smirk curled about Kai's lips as he spoke.

"I'm sure _you_ didn't." Ray muttered. That smirk was getting on his nerves. So … superior. Like he knew exactly what he was thinking. He grinned suddenly. He knew how to wipe it off, all right. Struggling into a sitting position, he put his good arm around Kai's neck and kissed him fiercely. There was a moment of freedom while Kai gathered his composure, then he pulled backwards, one eyebrow raised challengingly.

"C'mon then, let's see what you've got…" he muttered, before closing the gap between them. Ray responded eagerly, bringing a soft moan from the older boy. Kai drew back yet again and regarded Ray indulgently, with the faintest hint of surprise. "You're good, cat-boy," He smirked again, much to Ray's displeasure, "but I'm better." He pushed Ray gently down onto the sleeping bag and leaned down, leaning on one arm to stop himself from crushing Ray. Their lips met and the furious battle for dominance began again. It didn't last long this time. Kai's eyes glittered with triumph as he made Ray's mind spin.

"I'll just go back to sleep, shall I?" They whipped apart, Ray wincing at the sudden jolt to his arm, and glared at Tyson. The younger boy returned their glares gleefully from where he was sprawled out on his sleeping bag, looking sleepily interested. "You got any _more_ surprises for me today?" he asked enquiringly. Ray flushed yet again and tried to ignore Tyson's sniggers. "Don't worry guys, I won't fly off the handle again! I used to know someone who was gay." He looked thoughtful, almost sad. "They left. So, as long as you two don't, I'm fine with it!"

"Tyson," Ray asked suddenly, "Why did you want to battle me?" Tyson blinked at him. The sudden silence stretched out.

"I wanted to check if you were still you." he answered at last, a look of uncertainty crossing his face. "I mean … you were suddenly so … different … and you were a neko-jin, and … they've kinda always freaked me out a bit … so I went a bit crazy. I just … needed to make sure that you were still Ray, and that was … sorta the only way I knew how." Now it was his turn to flush red and look away. Ray yawned and nodded, finally satisfied.

"So, you still like me?" he mumbled wonderingly.

"Of course!" Tyson declared enthusiastically.

"Mm … good." Ray yawned again, curling up in a ball and fighting to keep his eyes open. He let out a hiss of protest as Kai got up.

"Everyone likes you, Ray. Now, stop being such an idiot and go to sleep." the team captain said brusquely, his tone betrayed by his hand, which was stroking Ray's head gently. Ray smiled and shut his eyes, purring very softly.

"Love you, Kai." he murmured mischievously. There was a pause. Tyson was sniggering uncontrollably.

"Yeah. That too. Go to sleep." Kai said at last. Laughing hysterically inside, Ray pretended to be asleep as Kai stood up, coldly ordering Tyson to "Shut up and let him sleep." With startling rapidity, pretence became reality, and with one final, unconscious purr, he drifted off.

--------------------

Well? Opinions? Any OOCness? (I was told that there was slight OOCness)

Another mutil-chapter fic finished! (dances around manically) Okay, please, please review! This time, I promise I'll reply to everyone's reviews!

Hope you liked it!

Reviewreviewreviewreview! Mwhahahaha!

0.o'


End file.
